PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This project involves the purchase of an Olympus BX46 microscope with components to facilitate intramural and extramural communications, consultation and image sharing including a dual observation unit and a digital camera setup. This microscope unit will allow us to simultaneously consult with in-house pathologists as well as off-site pathologists via live image streaming and videoconferencing. Our laboratory currently serves as a Vet-LIRN network laboratory to diagnose, characterize and report emerging and endemic veterinary diseases, including zoonoses. This microscope purchase would allow for the replacement of two much older and poorer quality microscopes that have no components for dual consultation, image sharing or videoconferencing with one that would promote interlaboratory collaboration and diagnostics.